mortalisfandomcom-20200214-history
Koset / Kosen
Overview Elde-Nümeria and its Economy focuses entirely on the long standing currency of the Great Numerian Empire. This currency breaks down into two coins of varying denominations, Kosets and Kosens. After the fall of the Empire and the recovery from war, the currency stands true as Elde-Nümeria’s economic standard. Though, poorer areas of the kingdom still use primitive bartering techniques as a form of commerce. Name: The genesis for the names Kosets and Kosens come from an infamous ruling period in the Houndheart lineage, the coins being named after the king and his brother who effectively eliminated the bartering system in the Numerian Capital. Each coin is stamped with a depiction of their face, and a quote from one of the two. Kosens, named after the king, are the larger denomination of the two coins. A Kosen is worth a hundred Kosets. While the Kosen itself lacks an intriguing story to it, the Koset holds a much more storied history. Koset Houndhart was a younger brother of Kosen, separated by a year. As such, Kosen inherited the throne before Koset. The two brothers shared a short, but deep and guttural feud before settling on Koset receiving a councillary position of his choosing. Out of a form of rage and jealousy, Koset chose the treasurer. Believing that a position of such caliber would harness the power to topple his brother, he began slowly by attempting to sabotage the economy. However, Koset found this task extremely difficult. The Houndhart lineage had long relied on both a gold standard and collection of valuables to mark their wealth as an Empire, which astounded Koset. This discovery lead to him choosing a more noble path, abandoning his lust for the throne in favor of establishing a reliable economy for the future. After all, how can you be the king of a kingdom with no real wealth? History Currency within the Great Empire of Numeria has been a common occurrence since the latter end of the First Era. At one point during the Second Era and beginning of the Third Era, lesser villages had begun using coins and some within the region still have active mints for pressing them. However, following the fall of the Empire and the costly rebellion, the kingdom now known as Elde-Nümeria has become more conservative with currency. This conservative tendency was primarily caused by the separation and independent city-state now known as Vadhyrk. Vadhyrk was a strong industry and trade based city that had been created before the Numerian Empire formed, and had become apart of its coalition early on. As a result of this loss, currency in the region is used only by people in the remaining castle towns or cities. Among the lower class a strong bartering system for commerce has formed, partly out of necessity and partly out of a desperate need to grasp onto tradition. The Economy of Elde-Nümeria holds the tradition of relying on the Gold Standard, a strong belief they have held since the genesis, due to the high value of gold and the abundance in the region. Lower class citizens rely on local industry to keep their hovels afloat, and a strong belief in work has spawned from this. Appearance Coins within Elde-Nümeria have a symbol tied to each other for identification. Kosen is stamped with the face of Kosen Hounhart, and a now since bastardized quote about leading a kingdom down a new, golden path. The coin has changed over time to include olive branches and other dignifying insignia, but has remained largely unaltered Kosets are stamped with the face of the brother of Kosen, Koset Houndhart. The quote under his face has since been removed in favor for decorative lines and symbols of the land, and the exact reason for this isn’t particularly known. Rumor and the few surviving documents suggest that it was perhaps an inappropriate or defamist quote. Denominations The Empire of Numeria and associatively the new kingdom Elde-Nümeria has used the same two denominations since its genesis as a economic force. This was kept not only because of strong traditional values but a belief that they were the best denominations to value ratio. Kosens are the largest of the two coins, holding a value of a hundred singular Kosets. Kosens are also made of gold, heavily reflecting the Numerian gold standard that has been in place since before the coins inception. Kosets are the lowest form of the two, representing a single unit in value. Made of usually cheaper mixes of silver or copper, these coins are the common mans coin. Prior to the war, villages such as Fallram and bordering cities. Since then, the coin has become much less common due to the lack of mints in the region, being replaced by the bartering system the coins were meant to dispel.